


Remember Your Training

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Humor, Kingsman Training, M/M, Young Harry, long-suffering Merlin, not yet Galahad!Harry, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is met with a slightly out of focus photo of a grinning young man wearing a cap and polo. <i>He’s definitely attractive</i>, Harry thinks,<i> it won’t be a pain to seduce him at least.</i></p><p>Merlin taps the screen of his tablet, “your target’s name is Gary Unwin."</p><p>For the Summer 2016 Hartwin Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/gifts).



> I loved all your prompts, but I've wanted to write a same age au for a while so when I saw your second prompt I was excited to get writing! 
> 
> "A same age AU set during Harry's recruitment. Harry, along with the other remaining proposals for the Galahad position, is told that their task for the evening is to use their training to seduce the individual in the photograph, a Mr Gary Unwin."

Harry stares mindlessly at the television, barely taking in whatever utter crap his fellow recruits have got on. Absently, he scratches the head of the little dog curled up on his lap and smiles when Mr Pickle curls further into himself with a happy sigh. 

This is the last place he’d like to be right now, if Harry is quite honest. Not five hours ago were they jumping out of a plane and being told that they may not have a parachute and Harry can still feel the remnants of the huge adrenaline rush when his almost didn’t open. He wants nothing more than to go out onto the running track with Mr Pickle for an hour but Merlin had ordered them to stay in the dorms for the evening and at this point in the competition Harry isn’t going to risk sneaking out.

“This is ridiculous, can’t we watch something else?” 

Harry half thinks he unknowingly said his thoughts out loud, but he turns to see his competitors, Christopher and Angus glaring at each other. 

Angus protectively clutches the remote, “we’ve already watched hours of the news today, it’s my turn.” 

“Your turn on the account that we’d watch something interesting. Give me the remote.” 

Angus bats Christopher’s hand away and Harry can see Christopher start to puff out his chest but before it can evolve into a real fight, the door hisses open. Harry sighs thankfully at the sight of Merlin, a bald man a year or two older than themselves, entering the room.

The other two immediately stand to attention, to which Merlin motions for them to sit back down. Harry gets an amused look from Merlin when he spots the most pampered dog of all the candidates snoring quietly on his master’s knee. 

“Gentlemen,” Merlin starts, “I hope you’ve all recovered from your free-fall this morning as you have one more test to complete today.”

He holds up three brown packets and hands them out. 

“You’re down to the final three now, gents, so rather than calling this a test, consider it your first mission. Your task is simple; you must seduce your target and extract the information we need from them before your competition can.”

Harry opens the packet and is met with an invite to an exclusive club in London and a plain white envelope.

“You must use your NLP training to win over your target. When I say that, I mean you must get to know them biblically.” 

“Easy,” Angus scoffs, “this club is one of my usuals - I know the sort of people who hang around there.” 

“Open your envelopes,” Merlin says.

They do, and Harry is met with a slightly out of focus photo of a grinning young man wearing a cap and polo.  _He’s definitely attractive_ , Harry thinks,  _it won’t be a pain to seduce him at least_.

“Your target’s name is Gary Unwin. He’s the same age as you, twenty four, and we’ve had our eye on him for a while. Our full research on him is there in your packet but the gist is through him, we want to get to his step-father, Dean Baker. He’s a drug dealer, low on the food chain, but has recently been getting a bit too big for his boots and in doing so made it onto our radar. Get to Gary, and he’s our ticket in.” Merlin touches the screen of his tablet, “from our surveillance, Gary has been known to be attracted to both men and women, but favours men, so the three of you are in luck this evening.”

“What if we’re not particularly interested in men?” Angus asks.

Merlin shrugs, “you improvise. Yes, we recommend you to seduce your target but ultimately the choice is up to you as long as you complete your mission to Kingsman’s standard. Remember your training, gentlemen, I’ll be back in two hours. Use that time to organise your attack and get ready.”

* * *

“Have either of you seduced a bloke before?” Angus asks, doing up his tie in the mirror.

Harry rolls his eyes and sprays a small amount of hairspray onto his curls, “of course, I’m gay.”

“Really?” Angus says.

He nods, “I’ve known since I was young. My family keep badgering me to take someone home and I wish I could see their faces if I could tell them I’ve chosen to be a spy instead of settling down. What about you?”

Angus laughs, “I don’t think I’m all that bothered, I  _think_ anyway. But then, Merlin did say to just get the info so I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

“That’s true,” Harry chuckles.

“What about you, Chris?”

He shrugs from where he’s tying his shoes, “a mission is a mission. I’m straight but I’m not losing my place here over not being able to seduce this Unwin guy.”

Harry and Angus share a look in the mirror.

It’s then that Merlin pokes his head around the door, “time to go, gents. Taxi is waiting.” 

“Yessir,” they say together. 

Christopher and Angus pick up their coats while Harry scoops up Mr Pickle from his bed and carefully places him in his cage. He gives the dog a quick scratch on the head before securing the cage and following the others to the door.

* * *

“We need to co-ordinate,” Harry says when they’re almost at the club. 

Christopher snorts, “and let one of you get dibs?”

“No, I mean if we all start on him, he’ll know something is up and leave and we  _all_ fail the task.”

“Fine,” Christopher sighs, “Angus, what do you propose since you know this place so well?”

“When we arrive, we split up and case the place. Find him, see who he’s with and then meet up again at the bar and we work from there?” Angus offers, “I’ll take the central area and dance floor, Harry take the left and Chris on the right.”

“That should work,” Harry says, and looks out the window, “looks like we’re here.”

They get into the club without a hitch thanks to their invitations and make their way to the bar. Each armed with a drink, they split up as agreed and start their search for Gary. They meet up again almost ten minutes later. 

“Find anything?” Angus asks.

“He’s with a girl,” Christopher says and nods towards a booth near the back where their target sits with an arm around a girl’s shoulders, “the blonde one?”

Harry glances over as he takes a sip of his drink, “friends. Look at the way they’re interacting. They aren’t together.”

“Looks like she’s got eyes for that brunette at the bar anyway,” Angus says. 

“So we can make our move,” Christopher says, “sit with them and chat a bit, see who he likes best.” 

They slowly make their way over to the booths, moving together as if they were a group of friends on a night out, keeping an eye on Gary and his friend.

“Excuse us,” Christopher smiles when they're finally standing in front of Gary, “would you mind if we sat with you?”

Gary looks up and takes in each of them in turn. He raises an eyebrow, “yeah, course you can.”

The girl glances at Gary and they share a smile before she pats his thigh and stands, “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Go get ‘er, Rox,” Gary grins and turns to the three, “sit down if ya gonna then.”

Harry doesn’t miss the way Gary’s eyes drop to his open collar as he perches on the seat opposite. Christopher and Angus sit on either side of Gary and Harry quietly tuts at their lack of subtlety.

“Never seen your faces round here before,” Gary says before taking a sip of his drink.

“Thought we’d try somewhere new, we’ve all just wrapped up with uni and wanted a night out. I’m Christopher.”

“Angus, and I have to say you have gorgeous eyes...”

“Gary,” he offers and turns to Harry, “what about you? You the quiet type?”

“You could say that. My name is Harry.”

“Well, nice to meet yas,” Gary places his empty glass on the low table with a smile, “I’m goin’ for a piss, stay here, yeah? Back in a sec.” 

He stands and throws each of them a flirty look before disappearing into the crowd in the direction of the loos. Harry sighs into his drink when he sees Christopher obviously ogling Gary’s swaying hips.

“That was clearly directed at me,” Angus says smugly, taking a sip of his champagne.

“You wish,” Christopher snorts and sprawls out in his seat with an arm over the back of the booth.

Harry rolls his eyes and stands, dusting off his trousers as he does so. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Angus demands. 

“To get another drink,” Harry says, waving his empty glass at him, “the martinis here are delicious.”

Rollings his eyes as soon as he turns away from them, Harry pushes his way through the crowd to the bar. Taking a quick glance at the bartender busy serving a large group of girls in sparkly dresses, Harry leans over the bar and fills his glass with the water tap. Making sure he hasn’t been spotted, he turns and starts moving back through the crowd.

He looks over to where he left Angus and Christopher and frowns when he sees the booth empty.  _Oh well_ , he thinks,  _might as well take the chance_. Harry starts in the direction he saw Gary disappear in and smiles to himself when he spots the loos. 

Harry blinks a few times when he steps from the dark club into a bright bathroom and sees Gary washing his hands. He meets Gary’s eyes in the mirror with a smirk. Gary looks Harry up and down and turns off the tap before shaking his hands into the basin. He reaches over for a paper towel and starts drying them. 

“Lemme guess, you and your mates want a little something so you can party,” his eyes turn hard in his reflection, “well, you got outdated info. I don’t do that shit anymore, yeah? Find someone else.”

Harry shrugs, “one, I’m not into that shit, as you put it, two, I’m here with them but they are certainly not my mates, and three, I’ve never been able to resist a pretty face.”

Gary’s posture loses some of its defensiveness and he raises an eyebrow, “that right?” 

Harry carefully steps closer and places his glass on the counter, only now realising how much taller he is than Gary. He gently cups Gary’s cheeks and tilts his head down, giving him a chance to back away. When he doesn’t, Harry smirks and tilts his head so he can carefully press their lips together.

Gary wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders and lets Harry lift him up onto the counter so he can wrap his legs tightly around Harry’s hips. They kiss a few more times before Gary pulls back and tuts to himself. 

“Shame, I actually liked you. Sorry about this bruv.”

And then Harry feels a light prick in his neck and his vision fades into black.

* * *

When Harry opens his eyes, he finds himself tied to a set of train tracks with an unfamiliar man standing at his feet.

“Who are you?” Harry groans. 

 _How did this happen?_  He thinks,  _I only had water and I can’t remember anything past speaking with Gary in the loos._

“Tell me about Kingsman and I’ll let you live. Simple as that,” the man says.

“What?” Harry asks, narrowing his eyes and trying not to panic as he fingers the rope around his wrist and finds it too tight to even try escaping, “it’s a tailor shop, isn’t it? I’ve heard they make lovely bespoke suits.”

The man chuckles and flips a knife in his hand, “the real Kingsman. I know you’re involved with them and their head, Chester King, also known as Arthur.” He glances down the tunnel and turns back to Harry with a sick smile, “and I’d answer quickly, the train is due any minute now.”

Harry’s eyes widen as he feels faint vibrations on the tracks. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he spits, “I’ve never met a Chester King in my life and I’ve only seen Kingsman when walking past to the tailor shop my family uses.”

The man hums and tucks the knife into his pocket, “your loyalty to King must run deep if you’re willing to die for him.” 

He steps back to press against the wall as the tunnel fills with light. Harry’s breathing starts getting faster as he stares down the train approaching. 

“Shit,” he mutters as he braces himself for the inevitable. 

There’s the screaming noise of the train passing, but Harry feels nothing. Once the sound starts to fade, he realises his ears are still ringing. He peeks out of one eye and lets out a huge breath when he sees Chester in his signature black trench coat. 

“Well done, Hart,” Chester says with one of his rare half-smiles, “you passed.”

Chester takes the knife that Harry recognises as the one belonging to the other man and starts cutting him loose.

“Scaring me half to death was a test?” Harry says, rubbing his wrists and watching Chester cut his ankles free. 

“Loyalty. Which I knew from the beginning you had in buckets.”

Harry stands and notes that Chester doesn’t move to help him when he stumbles. 

“This way,” Chester motions to a well concealed door, “you were second, Christopher is next.”

They silently walk to what Harry finds is a control room with Merlin sat at a huge screen showing the footage of both his and Angus’ tests. He spots the other lad talking quietly with his mentor looking as shaken up as Harry feels. Harry looks around the room and has to blink a few times when he sees Gary sat at the desk with Merlin, slouched in an office chair and with his feet up on the table. 

Gary spots him and throws him a bottle of water with a smile, “drink that and sit down, you’ll feel better soon. Sorry for dartin’ ya.”

He does as he’s told and sits quietly to wait for Christopher to wake up on the screen.

* * *

Merlin spins on his chair to face Harry and Angus and their mentors, “congratulations. You now have 24 hours to spend away from HQ with Arthur and Bors.” He turns to Gary, “thank you for your time, Excalibur. You have the next two days off in thanks.”

“Cheers,” Gary says, dropping his feet to the floor and pushing himself to standing. He gives Merlin a mock-salute and starts towards the door, “see ya in a few days, and good job tonight, you two.”

He waves over his shoulder and saunters from the room. 

Merlin sighs and turns back to Harry and Angus, “have a nice evening lads, be back in the dorms by lunch on Sunday. Your dogs will be taken care of.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees Bors sling an arm around Angus’ shoulders and steer him from the room, both grinning and laughing. Harry hadn’t fully believed Angus when he’d said his agent was his uncle, but looking at the resemblance now he owed the other lad an apology. He turns to Arthur and stands to attention. 

“Congratulations Hart,” he starts, “go home, see your family. Be back in my office for six pm tomorrow.”

Arthur nods at Merlin and leaves the room though the back exit that leads up to the tailor shop rather than following Bors to the street. 

Harry sighs and lets himself slouch, “Merlin, I’m free to go?”

“Yes, you are. You’re welcome to go back to the dorms if you don’t have anywhere else to stay tonight. Business as usual.”

“Thank you, but I think I’ll take this opportunity to go into town and find the greasiest food I can. As delicious as the canteen at HQ is, I’m gasping for a Guinness and some chips. I have a cousin who lives nearby who I can stay with.”

Merlin chuckles, “have a pint for me. You’re dismissed.”

Harry nods and turns to leave the same way everyone but Chester had, pausing when he spots a familiar face in the hallway.

“Hey, Hart,” Gary says, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

Harry clears his throat, “Excalibur, wasn’t it?” Gary nods. “I must say you played a convincing club-goer. Had all three of us fooled.”

Gary chuckles and pushes away from the wall, “wasn’t playin’. The story Merlin gave you was real, Dean was my step-dad and Kingsman picked ‘im up a few years ago after I did some sneakin’ around. They decided to hire me as a tech and I worked my way through the ranks.” He holds his hand out for Harry to shake, “I’d prefer it if ya would call me Eggsy though.”

“Nicknames are rather personal considering all we’ve done is kiss in a dirty club bathroom.” 

"Surprised ya remember that, but," Eggsy shrugs, “maybe I wanna get to know ya a bit. My money is on you and Chester already left. This is the bit where you’re supposed to go home with ‘em so ya can talk about being an agent and shit.”

“He told me I can visit my family before I go back to training, but they live in Carlisle so I won’t be able to make it back in time what with the Sunday train schedule.”

“Come back with me if ya want? I wasn’t kiddin’ when I said I liked you and I can never resist a pretty face either," he looks Harry up and down, "‘specially one almost as pretty as my own an’ hair as fluffy as yours. If I read this situation wrong, I’ve got a spare room ya can use.”

“Won’t we get in trouble with Merlin or Arthur? I’m a recruit and I'd rather not get kicked out after coming this far.”

Eggsy shrugs, “before you did ya test Merlin took me to the side and reminded me of relationship policies. We’re good as long as I don’t give up any classified info or tips on how to pass.”

“In that case...”

With a smirk, Harry surges forward to kiss Eggsy messily, all tongue and clacking teeth. Eggsy moans and lets Harry push him back against the wall, gripping Harry’s hips to pull him closer. He smiles into their kiss when he feels Harry’s hands cup his face and rub his cheekbones with his thumbs. They’re interrupted by the door to the control room hissing open and a scoff. 

“And you all wonder why I lost my hair so early,” Merlin sighs, “Eggsy, take this home and as far away from me as possible.”

“Aw, Merlin,” Eggsy smiles, peeking over Harry’s shoulder, “sure ya don’t wanna stay and enjoy the show?” 

“As kind of an offer that is, I have more important things to do tonight, like reorganise my filing cabinet or watch paint dry.”

“Shame,” Eggsy winks and tilts his head to the side as Harry starts to kiss down his throat.

Merlin sighs, “just have him back at HQ on time. In one piece and no visible marks preferably, you know how tetchy Chester can be.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes, “yes, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this same age 'verse so here's a second (and most likely final) chapter. Thank you for all the lovely comments on chapter one! 
> 
> I did sit down intending to write a little bit of smut for this, but then I remembered I'm rubbish at it and tried to keep it fluffy~

Eggsy watches Merlin leave before turning his head back to nudge Harry’s lips back up to his own. He lets Harry kiss him for a few moments more before breaking it with a chaste kiss to his cheek and saying, “I have a taxi outside. My flat isn’t ten minutes away, unless ya just wanna go for it up against this wall. I don’t mind.”

With a laugh, Harry bumps their noses together and steps back so he can put a hand at the small of Eggsy’s back, “lead the way.”

“You _are_ a gentleman, aren’t ya?” Eggsy smiles, reaching behind and tangling their fingers together at his back.

Harry is surprised when the stairs lead to inside the tailor shop. Only a few lamps are on, casting the room in a warm glow as Eggsy leads him through to the front door. Eggsy grips the handle and pauses before opening it.

“Hand print sensor,” he explains as it clicks open, “saves everyone having a key that could get nicked or lost.”

Harry hums and follows Eggsy outside and into the taxi. Once settled, Harry looks at the various bottles of alcohol and lavish seating and realises that black cabs must be part and parcel with being an agent. He rests a hand on Eggsy's thigh and smiles to himself when Eggsy twines their fingers together.

“Make yerself at home,” Eggsy says once they arrive at his flat. He kicks off his trainers and nudges them towards the rack by the door before shrugging off his jacket and disappearing further into the house with a shout of, “cuppa?”

Harry makes an affirming noise and carefully removes his own and goes to hang it on a free hook. He pauses when he sees a small green raincoat, definitely not in Eggsy’s size.

“Eggsy?” He calls.

Eggsy pops his head around the door frame, “yeah?”

“Do you have, um...” He motions to the small coat and wellingtons.

Eggsy frowns until it suddenly clicks, “oh! Nah, they’re my little sister’s. She stays with me during the holidays. Only went home yesterday, that’s why they’re still out.” He grins, “were you gonna ask if I have kids? Don’t worry, only got my mum and sister now. Come on, I wanna get a cup of tea in ya before you keel over, those amnesia darts are horrible.”

Harry chuckles and hangs his jacket up before following Eggsy through into the kitchen.

“You haven’t done the amnesia training yet, have ya?” He asks when he sees Harry has joined him, “you’ll have another test when you go back after the weekend and its after that Merlin’ll be giving you all sorts.”

“What if only one of us passes?”

“Even then,” Eggsy says, pouring the boiling water into mugs, “you need to learn what all Merlin’s potions do and what it’s like to be on them so you’ll know what’s appropriate in the field. Milk? Sugar?”

“Three sugars and milky please.”

Eggsy raises his eyebrows, “gotta sweet tooth, ain’t ya?”

“I’ve been told,” Harry smirks and quietly thanks Eggsy when he hands him the mug.

It’s only then that Harry realises they aren’t alone, spotting a dog bed in the corner with a small pug staring at him, wiggling its little tail. He holds himself back from going to stroke the dog by perching on the couch.

“That’s J.B. He’s usually much happier to see people but he’s been running behind a toddler the last few days,” Eggsy explains, sitting beside Harry, “got him during my training. You picked the little dog too, didn’t ya?”

“Yes, I named him Mr Pickle. How did you know?”

Eggsy smirks over the top of his mug, “the recruits have been the focus of the Kingsman gossip mill for months. The agents are worse than PTA parents - keep that in mind when you get a chance to meet ‘em. Hell, I’m sure Merlin’s already had the footage from tonight sent straight to everyone’s glasses.”

“You aren’t worried what they’ll think? They _are_ your co-workers.”

He snorts, “I wear trackies and trainers and talk the way I do, they all wear suits twenty four seven and talk like BBC news readers. I doubt seeing us snog on security footage is gonna change their opinion of me now. Chester can’t stand me but he can’t deny I’m good at my job. Only opinion I care about right now is yours,” Eggsy grins.

Harry laughs and places his mug on the coffee table before leaning over to push the cap off Eggsy’s head and kiss him. When they part, Harry smiles, “I have to say I have a _very_ good opinion of you and I’ve known you for oh, all of...” He checks his watch, “three hours.”

Setting his mug beside Harry’s, Eggsy swings a leg up and over Harry’s thighs, settling his knees on either side of Harry’s hips. He wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders and kisses him again. Harry rests his hands on Eggsy’s waist and lets him gently rock his hips against his own. After a few minutes, Eggsy bites Harry’s bottom lip and smiles.

“Bedroom?”

Harry pushes himself to his feet with his hands scooped under Eggsy’s bum, “which way?”

“Up the stairs and second door on the left if ya think you can manage to carry me.” When Harry starts walking, seemingly unbothered by the extra weight, Eggsy tightens his legs around Harry’s hips and glances over his shoulder, “J.B, stay. Don’t want ya seein’ anythin’ ya shouldn’t.”

Where J.B had been watching with some interest, he tucks his head back into his bed and shuts his eyes with a muffled snort.

To Eggsy’s delight, Harry is able to carry him up the stairs and drop him on his bed before crawling up after him to the mountainous pillows. Eggsy lets Harry rest his weight on him as they kiss lazily until he tightens his knees around Harry’s hips and suddenly flips them over. He sits up and stretches to take off his polo and throws it to the floor.

“Come on,” he says, starting to unbutton Harry’s shirt, “need this off and want you to fuck me.”

Harry gives him a salacious grin before sitting up to remove his tie.

* * *

Later, Harry rolls onto his side and meets Eggsy’s gaze. His face is half buried between the pillows and his lazy grin and gently waving hair make Harry’s cheeks go slightly pink.

“What you blushin’ at? Don’t tell me ya gettin’ all shy on me now.”

Harry tuts, “I was going to compliment you on how you look right now, but you’ve just blown it.”

“Gimme a minute and I’ll blow you again, if ya like.”

He snorts, “I think I’m the one who’ll need those few minutes at least.”

Eggsy closes his eyes with a hum and they’re quiet for a few moments. Harry wraps an arm around Eggsy’s waist, letting him snuggle in against his chest.

“You stayin’ for breakfast by the way?” Eggsy asks, “haven’t got much food in but there’s a nice tea shop a five minute walk away.”

“If you’ll have me, yes.”

“Cool,” Eggsy wriggles a bit, settling into Harry’s hold, “Arthur wants you back after dinner but there’s some stuff at the shop I wanna show you first ‘cause I know he won’t. Then you’re welcome to stay with me again and I’ll take you to your test Sunday morning, unless you wanna go back to the dorms.”

“Depends on how much you squirm in your sleep,” Harry says as Eggsy finally settles down with a shy smile, “and on what this tea shop is offering for breakfast.”

Eggsy hums again, quieter this time and clearly almost asleep, “trust me, if you’ve got a sweet tooth, when you see the size of their scones you’re gonna shit.”

* * *

When Harry wakes up, it takes a few minutes for him to work out where he actually is. He’s certainly not in the small bunk he’s been sleeping in for the last few months, and it’s only when a soft tuft of hair tickles his nose, he realises there is a warm body currently pressed against his own. He looks down and the movement causes his bed mate to snuffle.

“Stop movin’,” Eggsy grumbles, “’t’s too early and yer a good pillow.”

“I’m afraid I need to use the loo...”

Eggsy groans and shuffles off Harry’s chest, wrapping himself further into the duvet. Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead and climbs out of bed, grabbing his pants from the floor as he goes.

“There’s the en suite,” Eggsy waves a hand vaguely in the direction of the en suite door, “hurry up, it’s gettin’ cold.”

When Harry gets back he finds Eggsy sitting up in the middle of the bed, surrounded by the mound of the duvet and rubbing his eyes and looking, quite frankly, adorable.

“Later than I thought,” Eggsy yawns, “you musta really worn me out. We’d better get up if we’re gonna get everythin’ done today.”

“Everything?”

Eggsy grins, “I’ve got plans for you, Mr Hart.”

He hauls himself out of bed and starts getting dressed, so Harry does the same with last night’s clothes, foregoing the tie.

“I’d let you borrow somethin’ of mine but I think your shoulders are too broad,” Eggsy says as he combs his fingers through his hair. He eyes the pink marks on Harry’s back and bites his lip, “not that I’m complaining about them.”

“I thought we had plans today?”

“We do, I’m just thinkin’ about what we might do after.”

Harry laughs, “you’re insatiable, aren’t you?”

“Why d’ya think I volunteered to be the honeypot?” Eggsy winks and starts leading Harry through the house, “thought you were fit when I first saw you all pickin’ ya puppies. Arthur may be a dick, but he’s got good taste in recruits.”

He hooks J.B.’s lead onto his collar and picks up his wallet before guiding Harry out of the house. They walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Harry asks, “you said you have a sister?”

Eggsy hums, “yeah, she’s much younger than me from mum’s second marriage, but I adore her. We didn’t exactly have money growin’ up, but we got along alright, y’know. When I got this Kingsman gig I got rid of my abusive step-dad, as you know, sent mum and Daisy to live near my dad’s family up north, and set up to have some of my paycheck sent to them to use or put away. They’ll be safe away from the spy business and Daisy’ll go to a good school there and my granny and mum always got along. What about you? Any family?”

“Yes, both of my parents live in a small village near Carlisle and I have a brother. We’re twins and he’s currently at uni studying law. Believe it or not, Chester is my godfather. My mother told him I was in the marines considering a degree in medicne and a few weeks later I ended up at HQ wearing a ridiculous boiler suit and being given a puppy in one hand and a gun in the other.” He pauses when Eggsy stops walking and looks up, “is this...a dog cafe?”

“Yep,” Eggsy says, popping the P, “only place where they let me bring in J.B. and their bakery is delicious. He likes the doggy cupcakes they make.”

Harry chuckles and pushes open the door for Eggsy.

They find a table and order breakfast and Harry is, true to Eggsy’s word, shocked at the size of the scone their waitress delivers. Once they’ve finished and paid (and Harry has a box of treats to take back for Mr Pickle), and J.B. has hoovered up any crumbs, they set off again in the direction of Kingsman at a leisurely stroll.

“Alright Dagonet?” Eggsy says to the tailor when they arrive.

“Sir.”

“Is fitting room one free?”

He shakes his head, “I’m afraid not. A gentleman is completing his fitting, though I’m sure he’ll be finished shortly.”

“Cheers, I’ll show Harry fitting room three fer now then. Can I leave J.B. with you?”

“Of course, sir.”

Eggsy lets his pug off the lead and watches him sniff his way over to Dagonet and disappear underneath the desk. They hear a quiet, happy snort as he settles and Dagonet gets back to his work. Harry follows Eggsy into the fitting room with a questioning look.

“You’re gonna like this,” Eggsy says as he pulls one of the hook on the wall.

Harry is dubious for all of a second when a hidden door swings open to reveal a room.

“Welcome to the Kingsman armoury,” Eggsy grins and spins around with his arms out. He starts pointing at various equipment, “you know about the customised guns and ammo, obviously, there’s the umbrella, that’s like a shield with projectiles. Poison pen, Merlin’s magic USBs, grenade lighter. Oh,” he picks up a pair of shoes, “can never remember which is which but these are made to go with the suits. Poison blade in the toe and handcuffs in the heels.”

“Oxfords,” Harry says, “and those are brogues. I much prefer these, the decoration puts me off.”

Eggsy makes an agreeing noise, “well, they ain’t Jeremy Scotts but they’re comfy enough to run around in. My specialities are parkour and gymnastics and these were designed with movement in mind,” he winks. “You been given yours yet?”

“Yes,” Harry says, putting the shoes back on the rack, “apparently I’m quite the crack-shot and also dog training. Merlin says there’s a job for me in the kennels if I don’t make Galahad.”

“That’s pretty sweet, innit?” Eggsy bumps his shoulder against Harry’s and starts towards the door, “gettin’ to play with the dogs all day sounds great.” He stops and nods towards Dagonet and the customer he’s serving before opening the door to fitting room one and motioning for Harry to enter.

Eggsy picks up a few pieces of scrap fabric from the floor and places them on the desk. Scooping up the tape measure, he points towards the mirror.

“Right, stand in the middle please.”

Doing as he’s told, Harry frowns at the reflection, “shouldn’t the tailor be doing this?”

“What do you mean? I am a tailor, ain’t I? ‘t’s what it says on my business cards,” Eggsy replies with a cheeky smirk, “agents get lessons from the actual tailors so if it ever comes up we can bullshit our way through. Now, hold still so I can measure you.”

“I’m getting a suit?”

“Yep,” their eyes meet in the mirror, “I mean, technically you ain’t supposed to have one yet, but I’m confident in ya and I had an idea of something that’ll look stunnin’ on you.” He crouches, “Kingsman suits are bulletproof too, so just in case ya ever run into trouble, y’know?”

Harry smiles and lets Eggsy manoeuvre his body as he measures.

* * *

One suit measuring and spontaneous blowjob later, they re-emerge from the fitting room to a thankfully empty shop and Dagonet’s knowing look.

“Everything sorted, sir?”

Eggsy passes him his notes and winks, “yeah. I’ve written down the cut and material I want for ‘im. We’ll pick a tie and accessories when we come back for the fitting.”

Taking the paper, the tailor nods, “excellent choice, sir. I’m sure it will look fantastic.” He tucks it away in the drawer and looks down, “would you like your dog back? I’m afraid he’s been drooling on my shoes.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy winces, “shoulda warned ya.” He whistles loudly.

There’s a loud snort, followed by quiet panting as J.B. wakes up and appears around Dagonet’s legs. He lets Eggsy scoop him up and snuggles in against his chest.

“Cheers, mate. Lemme know when it’s done.”

Harry is confused when Eggsy leads him back into fitting room one and shuts the door behind them.

“I guess Chester didn’t show you this?” Eggsy asks as he presses a hand against the mirror, making the entire room shudder and...start moving downwards?

“No,” Harry says, watching as everything fixed to the walls start to rise above them, “we went by taxi.”

“Trust me, it gets better from here,” he grins.

And so, Harry is introduced to the agent only entrance to HQ. He’s slightly alarmed by how fast the tiny train carriage goes, but settles into his seat twenty minutes into the journey, knocking his and Eggsy’s feet together and focusing on J.B. when Eggsy dumps him in Harry's arms.

Once they arrive, Harry goes to find a change of clothes in the dormitory and is greeted by a yapping Mr Pickle. He gives the dog a quick stroke and treat and places him on the floor to meet J.B., who seems ecstatic to meet another dog as small as he is.

After a quick dinner in the HQ dining room with a side-eyeing Merlin and the girl he recognises from the club the night before who is apparently also an agent and goes by Lancelot, Eggsy sighs and starts walking them towards Arthur’s office in the centre of the building. When they arrive, he knocks once and opens the door.

“Arfur,” Eggsy says, standing to attention and obviously playing up his accent, “Harry said you asked to meet wiv ‘im.”

Harry adds ‘ _little shit_ ’ to his growing mental list of Eggsy Adjectives.

“Yes,” the older man says from behind his huge desk, “thank you, Excalibur. You’re dismissed.”

Eggsy nods and as he leaves the room, both dogs in tow, he gently brushes the back of his hand against Harry’s. Harry takes a breath and takes a seat when Chester motions for him to do so.

“I assume you stayed with Gary?” Arthur says after a few moments of silence.

“Yes, sir. He was kind enough to offer me a room last night.”

Arthur nods, “and he brought you via the shop?”

“Yes,” Harry says again, “I must say the armoury is impressive.”

“I will advise you to not spend too much time with him. He’s a good agent but he isn’t exactly... one of us,” Arthur leans forward conspiratorially and raises an eyebrow, “you’ve seen his background.”

Harry shakes his head, trying not to think about how much more than Eggsy’s background he’d learned last night and hoping the bruise on his neck is suitably covered, “I found his company rather enjoyable. He’s very entertaining and we have a lot in common.”

He ignores the way Arthur sniffs his irritation.

“Well, on another note, Harry. The reason I asked you to meet me here was to tell you congratulations on getting so far. Now, I don’t say this often, but I do feel confident that you will pass the final test tomorrow.”

Albeit not giving a toss about Chester’s opinions, Harry finds himself preening.

“Merlin assures me that should you fail, he has a place for you.” He motions towards the decanter on his desk, “so, I’d like to drink a toast to you.”

“Thank you, sir, however I’d rather wait until I know my position here.”

“As you wish,” Arthur nods, “I do ask that you stay here tonight. Angus will also be returning shortly.”

“Sir,” Harry stands, “thank you for seeing me.”

Arthur motions that he is free to leave, so Harry does, carefully shutting the heavy doors behind himself. He takes a second to breathe before turning to see Eggsy sat on the floor, back against the wall with the two dogs napping between his spread legs as he plays with his phone.

“Hey,” Eggsy smiles up at him, “what’d he want?”

Rather than answer, Harry drops to his knees and uses a finger to tip Eggsy’s face up so he can kiss him.

“That bad?” Eggsy asks after a moment.

“He says I shouldn’t be associating with the riff-raff.”

Eggsy nods seriously, “yeah, gotta be careful 'round the likes of me, I could have your wallet before you’d realised I was even there.” He holds up a worn leather wallet, “nicked this off ‘im last night and he still hasn’t noticed.”

Harry snorts.

“He probably thinks he dropped it so I’ll pass it on to Merlin and he’ll give it back. He likes Chester about as much as I do,” Eggsy says with a wink, “Chester thought the same about Merlin as he does about me til he found out Merlin’s the second son of some Lord.”

He pushes himself up and stretches, smiling when the dogs grumble at being moved.

“You wanna sleep in my room tonight?” Eggsy asks, “gotta be up early tomorrow for your test, so you can go back to the dorm or I have a suite upstairs.”

“A suite?”

“Oh yeah, all agents get one. It’s bigger than my old flat, hell, it’s bigger than my current flat.”

“Lead the way.”

* * *

They find themselves once again with Harry on his back and Eggsy sprawled half over him. Harry has his arms wrapped tightly around Eggsy’s body and Eggsy has his head tucked under Harry’s chin. The only sounds in the room are their breathing and the quiet snores of J.B. and Mr Pickle. Harry sighs and shifts to he can look Eggsy in the eye.

“Eggsy, even if I don’t become an agent, I would like to continue seeing you. I’ve found I quite enjoy your company.”

Eggsy smiles and kisses the end of Harry’s nose, “I was hopin’ you’d say that. I’d definitely like to try it with ya.” He glances across the room where J.B. and Mr Pickle are curled together in the dog bed, “I mean, I’m pretty sure we won’t be able to tear the dogs away from each other tomorrow, so we’re stuck with each other either way.”

Harry chuckles, “what a shame.”

“Besides,” Eggsy cracks a huge yawn before continuing, “you’re gonna make Galahad, I can feel it.”

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Harry says, finally letting himself relax against the pillow and his bed mate.

And if the next day Harry passes the final test and is rewarded by a very proud (and amorous) Eggsy, well, Merlin was quick to delete any CCTV evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
